Ashlee Simpson
Ashlee Simpson is an American pop rock singer-songwriter and actress. She is the younger sister of pop star Jessica Simpson. Appearance Simpson appears wearing a red dress and red strap on shoes. Celebrity Deathmatch Simpson and her Old Nose are seen in Tally's Corner arguing as Simpson is frustrated that all anyone ever talks about is her nose job now. In a reference to her Saturday Night Live lip-syncing incident, Simpson lip-syncs during her interview and does a jig in embarrassment. Simpson punches her old nose and kicks it away. The nose retaliates by saying she now looks like Jessica but with a bad boob job and hits her several times in the face before Simpson begins punching the nose again. Simpson slides in the mucus that came out of the nose when she hit it away. Simpson grabs the old nose and places it in a grindstone. The nose knocks Simpson up into the lighting and she falls, bouncing off the rope and hitting her head on the grindstone. Each time she attempts to get up, she cuts her head on the grindstone. The old nose then begins to jump on her back. Shaun White then comes inside of the ring to aid Simpson and hits the nose away with his skateboard. The nose then summons a friend, an actual flying tomato which kills White by bashing him in the head several times. Simpson then hits the nose with White's skateboard and resumes fighting. The nose then attacks Simpson and knocks her nosefirst into the turnbuckle, causing her new nose to swell. The nose attempts to attack Simpson again, who shoves a stool and bucket into its' nostrils, trigging a powerful sneeze that kills the nose. Outside the Show Simpson, born Ashlee Nicole Simpson on October 3, 1984 in Waco, Texas to Joe Simpson, a former psycholgist and Baptist youth minister and Tina Ann Simpson, a home maker. Her old sister is pop star and actress Jessica Simpson. Her parents married in 1978 and divorced in 2012. Simpson first gained prominence on her sister's reality show Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica and she released her debut album, Autobiography in 2004. This album contained Simpson's best known single, "Pieces of Me". Ashlee had an infamous incident on the set of Saturday Night Live on October 23, 2004. While performing the song "Autobiography", the vocals for "Pieces of Me" were heard before Simpson put the microphone to her mouth. Realizing she had been caught lip-syncing, she did a jig before leaving the stage in embarrassment. The following year, Simpson released her sophmore album I Am Me which featured the singles "Boyfriend" and "L.O.V.E". In 2008, Simpson released her third-album, the Timbaland produced Bittersweet World. This album was less popular than its' two predecessors. Ashlee married Fall Out Boy bassist Pete Wentz on May 17, 2008. The couple had one child, a son named Bronx Mowgli Wentz before their divorce on November 22, 2011. Simpson is currently married to actor and musician Evan Ross, the son of singer Diana Ross. Simpson is currently pregnant with her second child (her first with Ross). Category:Season 6 characters Category:Real life characters Category:Musicians Category:Actresses